l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Air spells
The following is an alphabetical list of known Air spells: A * Abomination Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 15 * Accounts of Shorihotsu Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 250 * Aegis of the Air Prayers and Treasures, p. 15 * Air Kami's Blessing Prayers and Treasures, p. 56 Book of Air, p. 182 * Alter Mind Magic of Rokugan, p. 22 * Amaterasu's Anger Diskwars Rules of Play * Archer's Reach Way of the Minor Clans, p. 75 * Arrow's Flight Walking the Way, p. 78 Magic of Rokugan, p. 18 * Awaken the Spirit Way of the Crane, p. 115 B * Bad Kharma Way of the Scorpion, p. 98 Magic of Rokugan, p. 21 * Bane of the Kitsune Way of the Shugenja, p. 82 * Banish the Air Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Banish the Eye D&D Player's Handbook, p. 196 Rokugan, p. 95 * Benten's Touch Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 209 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 230 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 168 * Beyond Nothing's Grasp Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 * Binding * Blessed Wind of Lady Sun Imperial Histories 2, p. 52 * Blessed Wind Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 167 * Blessings of Isora Magic of Rokugan, p. 20 Prayers and Treasures, p. 57 * Blessings of Jizo Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 233 Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 214 * Blessing of Kaze-no-Kami Rokugan, p. 92 * Blessings of the Four Winds * Borne by the Wind * Bridge to Yomi * By the Light of the Moon Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 208 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 229 Book of Air, p. 87 C * Call the Spirit Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 171 Book of Air, p. 83 * Call the Spirit of My Brother Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 46 * Call Upon the Wind Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 212 * Castle of Air Walking the Way, p. 80 Magic of Rokugan, p. 19 Prayers and Treasures, p. 58 Book of Air, p. 183 * City of Mists D&D Player's Handbook, p. 183 Rokugan, p. 93 * Cloak of Night Book of Air, p. 78 * Cloud the Mind Way of the Shugenja, p. 68 Prayers and Treasures, p. 35 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 172 Diskwars Shadowlands * Command the Clouds Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 213 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 232 * Command the Mind * Crow's Vision Way of the Minor Clans, p. 35 Magic of Rokugan, p. 17 D * Dance of the Elements Way of the Shugenja, p. 96 * Dance of the Kami * Darken the Veil of Sleep Masters of Court, p. 111 * Darkness' Blessing * Defender From Beyond Walking the Way, p. 82 * Detect Lineage Fealty and Freedom, p. 133 * Detect Ward Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 79 * Dispel Slumber * Distracting Spirits * Doji's Curse Magic of Rokugan, p. 23 * Dominate the Mind * Draw Back the Shadow Book of Air, p. 88 * Dreamwalker Masters of Magic, p. 115 E * Echoes on the Breeze * Echoes On the Wind * Elemental Cipher Book of Air, p. 184 * Essence of Air Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 210 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 231 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 169 * The Eyes Shall Not See * Eyes of Nature Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 48 F * Facing Your Devils Way of the Wolf, p. 114 Book of Air, p. 185 * False Face Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 69 Masters of Court, p. 112 * The False Legion Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 173 Book of Air, p. 81 * False Realm Book of Air, p. 80 * Fear Way of the Crab, p. 106 * Flash of Insight * Flight Diskwars Rules of Play * Flight of Doves * Flight of the Dragonfly Way of the Minor Clans, p. 46 Prayers and Treasures, p. 49 * Forever Secret Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 61 * Forget Way of the Scorpion, p. 99 * Forgotten Murmurs * Four Winds' Favor Way of the Unicorn, p. 107 * Freedom of the Air * Funeral Rites G * Garbled Tongue * Gate to Nowhere Way of the Unicorn, p. 108 * Gathering Swirl Prayers and Treasures, p. 59 * Gift of Wind Walking the Way, p. 84 * Glimpse the Soul's Shadow Walking the Way, p. 88 * Greater Deception * Guardian of Air * Guidance of the Wind Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Guise of the Spirit Realms Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 46 * Gust of Wind H * Heart Betrays Eyes Imperial Histories 2, p. 53 * Heart of the Inferno * Hidden Visage Book of Air, p. 79 * Howl of Isora Walking the Way, p. 90 Book of Air, p. 186 K * The Kami Watch Over Me Prayers and Treasures, p. 62 * Kami's Guidance Rokugan, p. 91 * The Kami's Whisper * Kanosei's Blessing Way of the Shugenja, p. 96 * Kaze's Fury * Know the Mind * Know the Shadows L * Legion of the Moon * Legacy of Kaze-no-Kami * Lessons of the Lion * Light of Amaterasu * Light of the Moon * Look Into the Soul Walking the Way, p. 94 M * Mask of Wind Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 170 * Master Cloud's Eyes Enemies of the Empire, p. 51 * Mirror's Smile * Mist Upon the Lands D&D Player's Handbook, p. 182 * Mist Upon the Soul Rokugan, p. 94 * Mists of Cunning * Mists of Illusion N * Nature's Touch * Netsuke of Wind O * One Virtue and Seventy Faults Prayers and Treasures, p. 60 * Osano-Wo's Breath Walking the Way, p. 96 P * Passage Into Dream Fortunes & Winds, p. 11 * Piercing the Soul * Piercing the Heavens Book of Air, p. 187 * Poison of the Windspider * Purity of Air Q * Quickness of a Breeze Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Quiescence of Air R * Reflecting Mirror Walking the Way, p. 98 Prayers and Treasures, p. 61 * Reflection of Memory Masters of Court, p. 114 * Request to Hato-no-Kami * Reveal the Darkness Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 * Ride the Whirlwind Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p. 50 * Ring of Air * Rise, Air * Roaming the Wide Plains * Rumor's Wicked Weave Fealty and Freedom, p. 134 * Ryoshun's First Gift S * Sacred Ground * Sanctuary of Ningen-do Way of the Shugenja, p. 53 Prayers and Treasures, p. 27 * Secrets on the Wind * See the Seer * Seeing Ages Past Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 25 * Seeking the Way * Serpent's Tongue * Shadow Twin Masters of Court, p. 115 * Silent Sound * Slayer's Knives * Soshi's Anger Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 * Soul of Kaze-no-Kami Book of Air, p. 188 * Speed of Breath * Speed of the Hare * Speed of the Kami Prayers and Treasures, p. 55 * Spirit of Air * Stagnant Air Clan War: Rulebook, p. 60 * Steal the Breath Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Steady the Spirit * Step Between the Stars Walking the Way, p. 100 * Stifling Wind * Strength of the Darkness * Striking the Storm * Stun the Mind D&D Player's Handbook, p. 181 * Summon Bird Walking the Way, p. 102 * Summon Fog Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 211 * Summon Kami of Air * Summon Storm Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 29 * Summon the Wind D&D Player's Handbook, p. 190 * Summoning the Gale * Sure Aim * Symbol of Air T * Teleportation Way of the Unicorn, p. 109 * Tempest of Air * Tenjin's Ear * To Seek the Truth * Token of Memory * Touch of Air's Grace * Tricks of the Kami * Twisted Spirit Secrets of the Dragon, p. 46 V * Vision of Comfort * Voice of the Wind W * Walk Upon the Wind D&D Player's Handbook, p. 184 * Walking the Way Walking the Way, p. 104 Prayers and Treasures, p. 63 * Wall of Air * Watchful Spirit Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 68-69 * Way of Deception * Weight of the Heavens * Whirlwind * Whispering Wind * Whispers of Nothingness Masters of Court, p. 116 * Whispers of the Forgotten * Whispers of the Wind * Whispers of Twilight * Wind of the Moon Book of Air, p. 189 * Wind-Borne Slumbers Book of Air, p. 190 * Wind-Borne Speed * Wind's Distractions * Winds of Aggression * Winds of Change Winds of Change (Imperial) * Winter's Touch Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Wisdom of the Air Dragon * Wisdom of the Kami * Wisdom the Wind Brings Walking the Way, p. 106 * Wolf's Proposal * The World is Truth * Wrath of Kaze-no-Kami Y * Yari of Air * Your Heart's Enemy * Yukimi's Smile Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 62 Category:Air Spells